


For Better, For Worse

by jynx



Series: In-Laws from Hell [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Classic Motorcycle Appreciation, Computer Hacking, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Faked Death, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Organized Crime, Tattoos, The Jedi are the In-Laws from Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: [ABANDONED] The wedding was very emotional. Even the cake was in tiers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549200) by [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/pseuds/Cuzosu). 



> All you need to know about this story (series) is that it is Cuzosu's fault. All summaries for it will be wedding and marriage puns. It is the crackiest modern au from hell and I LOVE IT. Tumblr is where it started, and uh...Because the porn is coming (snerk) I decided to be good and move it over here. Because I use mobile and the "read more" never freaking works so I'd feel bad posting the naughtiness and having other mobile users scroll REALLYFAST past it. :D
> 
> Okay, also. AS AN ASIDE and on a serious note. The shit Obi-Wan deals with his family with? Is not cool. If ANYONE pulls this on you? Seek help. Talk to someone professionally. Get their opinion before possibly confronting those in your life about their behavior. It is possible they themselves do not realize what they are doing, but it could also be a pattern of behavior that is really bad for you and those around you. I'm exaggerating a lot of it to be humorous but there's truth in humor. I love my happy endings and everything turns out okay in the end because that's how I roll, but that's not how real life is for all of us, is it? *hugs everyone*

Obi-Wan ducked into the cafe, hoping Mace Windu was still there even though he was running a good thirty minutes late. Trying to get out of the house without being noticed that morning had been hellish. If it wasn't his grandfather wanting his help settling a dispute with his father, it was his great-grandfather wanting to talk to him about his "plans" for the future. 

And then there was his brother. 

Obi-Wan was about to scream. Thankfully, the Police Commissioner was still in the back booth, sipping from a chipped, white mug of coffee as he looked at his phone. Obi-Wan slid into the other side and tried to give him a smile. 

"Sorry," he said. "Trying to escape the house without notice was a little harder than anticipated." 

Windu set his phone--Candy Crush? Was that really still a thing?--and coffee down as he gave Obi-Wan one of those blank looks. It used to unnerve him, when he was younger; now it just amused him. 

"I need your help with a case," Windu said. "It would be undercover again, off-the-books." 

"All my work for you is off-the-books," Obi-Wan teased. He looked up as the waitress came over, asking for a glass of water and some coffee, and waited for her to leave. "I'm game for it, Mace, I just. I need out of that house." 

"I can't help you with that," Windu sighed. "You've asked before, Obi-Wan, and the problem remains--your family is extremely well connected. Just because they aggravate you is no reason to have you removed. You're an adult, you can move out on your own." 

"Tried that," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Remember how well that worked? Anakin showed up two weeks into my lease, my father a month later, then my grandfather three months later, and finally my great-grandfather a week after him. Shmi at least understands that I want my own damned space and gives it to me. They? Do not understand what a closed door means." 

"This job could last anywhere from three weeks to a year, depending on how you work it," Windu said. "That would give you time away, I suppose." 

"Not good enough," Obi-Wan said. He smiled at the waitress and leaned back as she placed the water glass on the table and filled the coffee mug. Again, he waited until she had left before speaking. "I need you to kill me." 

Windu stared at him. "Excuse me?" 

"Fake my death," Obi-Wan smiled. "Solves all our problems. I'm a ghost then and can do all your dirty work and I don't have to deal with my crazy family ever again." 

"Your family would fall apart without you," Windu said, frowning. 

"Is that really my problem?" Obi-Wan asked. He fiddled with the tiny plastic cup of creamer before adding two to his mug and stirring it in. "I'm thirty-five, Mace. I went to college, sure, but I had to live at home. I have never been allowed to do anything that I've wanted because I've had to deal with them, with keeping the peace." 

"I'd argue that you do plenty that you want," Windu said. "Your record, for instance?" 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Teenage rebellion is fun, isn't it?" 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Windu asked. "Death is permanent. You wouldn't be able to contact anyone from this life. No friends, no family, no one." 

Obi-Wan looked at his hands, rubbing his thumb along one of the tattoos Quinlan had inked on him when he'd been drunk. His friend was dangerous with his gun, always looking for unsuspecting victims; most of Obi-Wan's friends had small, silly tattoos from Quin from when they'd been drunk around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Quin, or Siri, or Garen, or Bant. Any of them. What did it matter, in the end, if he was officially dead or dead inside? 

"Do it," Obi-Wan said. "And then tell me about your job." 

Windu sighed as he picked up his phone, typing rapidly. "I'm sure you remember Ohnaka?" 

Obi-Wan, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, choked on it and spluttered. Hondo Ohnaka wanted into his pants like no one's business and was not shy about it. The man was also one of the East Coast's worst, or best, armsdealers. How, Obi-Wan had no idea, since Ohnaka was a complete twit. 

"Mace, no, I can't deal with him," Obi-Wan said. 

"Unfortunately, he has information we need," Windu said. "We have proof of some very large deals being made out of the Port, but the buyer is proving to be elusive." 

"So you need me to break up an armsring?" Obi-Wan asked, drinking his coffee. "Wonderful. You know, I'm not really that type of asset." 

Windu chuckled. "I'm aware. No, I would like you to find out as much as you can about the buyer and relay it back to me. I believe it's linked to several other crimes throughout the City--human trafficking, drug running, grand theft auto--that by themselves seem to be without a link but are all missing one vital piece of evidence." 

"I actually like living?" Obi-Wan said. "I don't want to be dead for real." 

"Which is why you will be living in Jersey City," Windu said, a tiny smirk curling his lips. 

"Shut the fuck up," Obi-Wan said. "Take that back or I will make you wear this coffee." 

"You really have been living here too long," Windu chuckled. "All of our City's prejudices are rubbing off on you." 

"Fuck Jersey," Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes. "It's awful. It smells. It's the armpit of America. If the zombie apocalypse is going to come from any state in this country, it's coming from that state." 

"Do I even want to know why you have been thinking about zombies?" Windu asked, looking down at his phone. 

"Never hurts to be prepared," Obi-Wan said, grinning. Mostly he was just trying to get a raise out of the other man but it was still amusing. "Do I have to be in Jersey City?" 

"It's close enough to Manhattan that I can still see you, you'll have freedom of movement, plenty of access to everything you might need, and you can still access your CI network," Windu said. "You wishing to be declared dead does raise some issues in terms of paying you, since you won't have a bank account." 

"Caymans," Obi-Wan said. "All my money is already in an account under a false name in multiple off-shore accounts that can't be traced anyway. I'll provide routing numbers that will bounce it through a couple different banks so that Uncle Sam can't trace it to the Caymans and you won't get in trouble during an audit." 

Windu frowned. "You've been considering this disappearing act of yours for a while, haven't you?" 

Obi-Want shrugged, draining his coffee mug. "Six months or so. The last big family blow-out. There's only so much family drama one can take before you decide enough is enough." 

"No matter what I do, your father is going to demand an investigation," Windu said. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Car crash, fuel tank, dental records. Easy enough." 

Windu picked his phone up. "Well, as much as I hate to say this? Pray some idiots make a very large pile-up on the LIE." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka paused at the bottom of the school steps, fishing her phone out of her bag as it rung. The fact it was actually ringing was bad. Obi-Wan had set her phone up for her so that during school hours it wouldn't ring--something about Do Not Disturb--unless it was a family number, and that usually meant Emergency. 

Considering that Anakin worked with high-powered, military engines all day, it was possible he'd somehow blown himself up and she was going to need to go to the hospital. Or, maybe it was her grandfather; Qui-Gon did do security consulting--whatever that meant--and sometimes ended up with the weirdest injuries. Thankfully, the other three members of her family were sane. 

Obi-Wan, her adopted uncle, was pretty much a homebody and didn't really do much unless it involved books and computers. Her great-grandfather, Dooku, was a semi-famous stage actor and that had almost no risk whatsoever, while her great-great-grandfather, Yoda, was a retired kindergarten teacher and mostly puttered about their giant house, tending to plants and coming up with recipes that none of them could eat. 

It was probably Obi-Wan, calling about Anakin. 

"Snips?" Anakin said when she picked up, sounding like the world was ending. 

"What'd grandpa do this time?" Ahsoka asked, grinning at Boba. He friend had stopped when she had and was holding onto the strap of his backpack, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. 

"It's not, it's," Anakin said, sniffing. "Where are you? I'm sending a car." 

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, shrugging her bag off and holding the phone closer to her ear. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" 

"Obi," Anakin said before his voice choked up. She could hear the phone being passed over and rustling, and then someone else spoke. 

"Ahsoka? It's Padme," a soft, feminine voice said. "There's been, well. There's been a horrible accident. Obi-Wan was driving that motorcycle of his on the Long Island Expressway and." A pause, a sniff. "It was a very bad accident." 

Ahsoka swallowed, rubbing at her suddenly burning eyes. "O-okay, which hospital do I need to go to? How bad are the injuries?" 

"No, I'm, I'm sorry," Padme said, clearing her throat. "Ahsoka, the EMTs declared him dead at the scene." 

Ahsoka handed the phone to Boba and stumbled down the stairs, wanting to put some physical distance between her and the horrible news. It couldn't be true, not Obi-Wan. Sure, he drove rather recklessly on that bike of his, but he was also really careful! He took her to school on it, even had a custom helmet made up for her, and always harped on her about safety. How could he have died in a motorcycle accident? 

She covered her mouth, barely aware that Boba was following her, and looked out at the street. So many cars, cyclists, pedestrians… How many of them would die in an accident like her uncle? 

Her uncle? Was that…? 

She whirled and pointed at the figure to Boba, who was still talking to Padme. Her friend tilted his head and followed her finger, eyes widening, nodding quickly. Ahsoka swallowed, confused, and rubbed at her eyes. That was Obi-Wan, standing at a bus stop with two duffle bags and looking down at a phone, dressed in ratty clothes and squinting against the sun. She flailed at Boba, pointing at Obi-Wan, and her friend nodded. 

He said something as Ahsoka took off, running at Obi-Wan, and tackled him to the ground. 

"OOF!" Obi-Wan grunted as he fell to the ground, the phone flying out of his hand. Other passengers made shocked and startled noises, getting out of the way, though Ahsoka thought she saw one fetch Obi-Wan's phone. "Ahsoka?!" 

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted and promptly started crying into his chest. 

Obi-Wan sat up and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Just breathe." 

"Th-they told me you were d-d-dead!" Ahsoka sobbed. 

Obi-Wan was quiet as he held her, dropping kisses against her head scarf, rubbing her back. 

"Hey," Boba said. "Why don't we grab a cab and head to my place?" 

Obi-Wan looked at him and the other people waiting for the bus before nodding. "All right," he said. "That's probably for the best. I can explain things then." 

"Cool," Boba said. He handed Ahsoka her phone; she guessed he'd hung up on Padme at some point. "I'll get a cab, you two get his stuff?" 

Ahsoka took her phone and shoved it on the pocket of her school uniform skirt. She got to her feet and helped Obi-Wan to his. The man who had saved Obi-Wan's phone handed it back to him with an odd look that was ignored by the redhead. He simply slid the phone into a pocket and continued to focus his attention on her. 

"Do you need help?" Ahsoka asked as Obi-Wan grabbed his duffles. 

"I'm fine, Ahsoka," he said. He shouldered the bags and held out his hand for her to take. "Let's find your friend." 

She took his hand, holding onto it tightly, as they found Boba and the cab he had hailed for them. They got in, Obi-Wan shoving his bags in the trunk, and Boba gave the cabbie his address. 

"Fett?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning slightly. 

"Yeah?" Boba asked, suspicious, leaning around Obi-Wan to give Ahsoka a Look. 

"I play cards with your dad," Obi-Wan said, settling into the squeaky leather seat. "This should be interesting." 

Ahsoka huffed and snuggled in closer to her uncle's side, clutching his arm tightly and waiting impatiently. It wasn't a long cab ride to the Fett's townhouse from the school but the wait was killing her. 

Oh. Bad choice of words. 

It might not have been Obi-Wan but someone had still died today. 

She turned and buried her face against the shoulder of his coat, wrapping her arms around his. Obi-Wan made a soft sound of understanding--he was always so understanding--and let her cling the rest of the drive. 

Boba's dad was waiting for them when the cab pulled up. He paid the cabbie as Boba got Obi-Wan's bags, Ahsoka still refusing to let go of the older man who was tsking gently at her now. 

"Really, Ahsoka, it's all right," he said. 

"You don't understand!" Ahsoka said, tightening her hold. 

"C'mon in," Mr Fett said in that gruff way of his. 

"Thank you, Jango," Obi-Wan said, nudging Ahsoka to go up the steps ahead of him. 

She glared at him and darted up them quickly so she could watch him, wanting to keep her eyes on him at all times. She didn't trust him not to vanish on her. Too many people in her life had already vanished on her. 

"Start talking," Ahsoka said once they were all inside. 

Mr Fett went into the kitchen and returned with a couple of drinks, sodas for her and Boba and beers for him and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka took her drink with a murmured 'thank you' and sat on the couch, folding her legs under her and playing with the tab. Boba took his soda with a grin and sat on the floor as Mr Fett sat in a battered-looking recliner. 

Obi-Wan smiled at him and took a seat on the couch next to her, taking a sip of the beer. "You always did have good taste in beer," he said. 

"Obi!" Ahsoka said. "What's going on? Why do Anakin and Padme think you're dead? Oh, god, you have to tell them! They're so upset, and grandpa is going to be devastated." Obi-Wan took a long drink from his beer, like he drained half of it, and she stared at him. "Obi?" 

"Do you remember the one time I tried to move out?" he asked. 

Ahsoka frowned, thinking. "No?" 

"Course not," he sighed. "You had been living with us for maybe a month at the most then. Well, suffice to say, I cannot do anything without them hovering over me. Or asking me to solve their problems. Or." Obi-Wan paused to collect himself and finish off his beer, setting it on the coffee table. "I do some work for the police commissioner, off-the-books, and he agreed to help me fake my death." 

Ahsoka stared at him. "You...what?" 

"Damn," Mr Fett said. "Didn't have you pegged for that type of work." 

Obi-Wan smiled and dipped his head at Mr Fett. "You don't know everything about me, Jango. It's why I beat you at cards so often." 

"Keep talking and I'll toss you out without feeding you," Mr Fett said. "I think Cody's coming by with some Thai soon." 

"You're just going to let everyone think you're dead?" Ahsoka asked, setting her unopened soda aside. "Obi, _why_?" 

"It'll be good for them," Obi-Wan said. "They can talk to each other without me as a buffer, learn how to solve their own problems, maybe even grow-up." 

"That's not fair," Ahsoka protested. 

"I banned cell phones at card night because your family kept calling him," Mr Fett said. "We timed it one night and everyone had to take a shot." 

Obi-Wan snickered. "Poor Bane. I don't think I've ever seen him that green." 

"Every twenty minutes, someone was calling, whether it was your brother, your grandfather, or great-grandfather." 

"Hell," Obi-Wan sighed. "Yoda even called a couple of times that night, trying to figure out the damned oven." 

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "That's still not a good reason to fake your death." 

Obi-Wan reached out and tugged her close. "Ahsoka, dear one, I don't expect you to understand and that's all right. Do I have regrets about doing this? Yes. I couldn't tell anyone I'm alive, not any of my friends, not you or Padme, because if word got back to any of my family of the truth? They would go after Commissioner Windu and he doesn't deserve that for trying to help me." 

Ahsoka rubbed at her eyes. "They would, wouldn't they?" 

Obi-Wan sighed, "My father is going to be impossible enough with the idea that I was in a perfectly normal motorcycle accident. Imagine if he found out I duped him and the Commissioner aided me?" 

"He'd be furious, and so hurt," Ahsoka said. "They're all going to be so hurt if they find out." 

Obi-Wan tapped her nose. "Then they mustn't find out." 

"You can't leave me too," she begged. "Please don't do that to me." 

Obi-Wan gave a soft hum, rubbing her shoulder. "You're still having trouble with history and chemistry? Both of you?" he asked, addressing Boba as well. 

"Yeah, history's boring," Boba said as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. 

"Well, I don't mind tutoring you both, once I figure out where I'm living and what this job of the Commissioner's entails," Obi-Wan said. 

"We have a spare room," Mr Fett said. "Welcome to use it, until you find a place." 

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said. "I'll take you up on that." 

"Good," Mr Fett said. He dug out his phone and frowned at it. "Where the hell is that kid? I'll get you another beer, Kenobi, I need to find out where my son is with the food." 

Obi-Wan chuckled and gave Ahsoka a squeeze. "See?" he said. "It's all working out." 

Ahsoka nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing against her uncle. She wasn't going to lose him. He was going to tutor her and he was going to live with Boba and it was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was only mildly surprised to see that Jango's Cody was that damned Jersey officer who had arrested him a couple months back when he was working for Windu. The surname "Fett" wasn't really that common and, now that he saw them next to each other, it was very obvious that Jango and Cody were father and son. While it was clear the officer wanted to say something, Jango only shook his head and tilted his head at the kids doing homework at the kitchen table. 

The officer had grumbled and dinner had commenced without drama, which Obi-Wan had appreciated. It had been a very long day. Windu hadn't given him much notice and he was only able to get out of the house because, by some minor miracle, everyone was out when Windu had come to collect him. He'd packed only the most important things to him, tiny things no one would notice were missing, and didn't look back. 

The only thing he was actually upset about was that Windu had to wreck his motorcycle. He loved that bike. Windu had been good, at least, getting him a new phone and a tablet--as well as clothes and other things he'd need to start over--but still. That was his bike, his baby. He'd spent years driving his father crazy with it and now Windu was going to mangle it. 

At least he could feel relatively guilt-free about Ahsoka and not completely breaking her heart, even if that was a total accident. She'd already kidnapped his phone and programmed her number in, complete with texting herself so she had his number. Sneaky girl. He had taught her quite well. 

"Tutoring," she stressed, holding his hands just inside the door as someone honked outside. "You promise?" 

"I promise," he said, making sure to keep away from the windows and the door. "Now go, before whoever that is comes inside." 

Ahsoka hesitated before giving him another strangling hug--fuck, she was strong--and darted outside. 

"She's a good kid," Jango said, leaning in the doorway and sipping from a beer bottle. 

"She is," Obi-Wan agreed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

"You were seriously going to let her think you were dead?" Jango asked. 

"Wait, what?" Cody asked, drying his hands off. He had just finished up the dinner dishes and had wandered over to hear the conversation. Good cop, nosy as hell. 

"Genius over here faked his death," Jango said, pointing at Obi-Wan with his beer bottle. 

"I work undercover for the Police Commissioner occasionally," Obi-Wan said. "It comes with good perks, like having him owe me favors." 

Cody's eyes narrowed. "So you're not just some annoying hacker I pick up for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Officer, I am most assuredly a hacker you pick up exactly when I want to be picked up." 

Cody threw the kitchen towel at him, which he caught, as Jango swore at him. 

"YOU!" Jango said. "You're Zombie." 

Obi-Wan smiled. "Guilty." 

"Motherfucker," Jango grouched as he went into the kitchen. 

"Do I want to know?" Cody asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smirk as he handed back the kitchen towel. "I play cards with Jango and a few of his friends regularly. He's now realizing that I also frequently fuck around with him on a few business ventures for the sheer fact that I can and I'm bored." 

Cody started laughing. "You've got a death wish." 

"Boredom makes people do strange things," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "You should meet some of my other friends. Quin has this habit, which is kind of fun, that if we get drunk near him, he'll haul out his tattoo gun--or a Sharpie if we're out in public--and ask us for the most random thing we can think of." He smiled sadly, showing Cody the meet of thumb and the ridiculously flirty Marvin the Martian tattoo. "I told him I wanted something to make me smile and he remembered we used to watch those cartoons as kids." 

"The flirtiness?" Cody asked, taking Obi-Wan's hand and looking at the stark black ink. 

"Quin being Quin," Obi-Wan said dryly. "I'm pretty sure he gave another friend a tattoo of Bugs Bunny giving Elmer Fudd a blow job somewhere." 

Cody looked up at him. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding." 

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow and took his hand back. "I never kid about Quinlan Vos. Damned fine tattoo artist, he's the only one I trust to do any of my art, but he has an awful sense of humor." 

Cody shook his head. "If you're dead, where are you living?" 

"Jango was kind enough to offer the spare room," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "I suppose that will have to do for now." 

"My brother lives in an apartment building in Jersey," Cody paused as Obi-Wan groaned, "that has some free units. The rent's not bad and it has pretty decent space. I could take you by there next time I have a day off?" 

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder, still hearing Jango curse as he slammed around the kitchen. "That might actually be a good idea," he said. "Your father might be a little passive aggressive for a few days before coming up with a truly creative way to get back at me for, oh, five years of dicking around with him." 

Cody's eyebrows raised. "Five years? You might want to clear out of here real fast just on principal." 

Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to ignore the thrill of delight running through him. "I've been yanking his chain, as the saying goes, for years, whether in fleecing him over cards or through hacking. It's fun. He's not the only one I've made a point to torment but he's the only one I personally know." 

"Probably wise," Cody said. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I was planning on telling him eventually," he said. "But it always seemed like so much more fun to see if he'd ever figure it out himself." 

"You and Rex are going to get along so well," Cody said. "He hasn't come around here in two years because of some bullshit prank he pulled on dad." 

"I am very interested in any and all pranks, both past and future, played on Jango," Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice quiet. "Immediately provide me with the phone numbers of all your siblings for ammunition." 

Cody smirked and pulled out his phone. "This is going to be a beautiful friendship, I can see it already." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so....maybe a note about Vos? All his friends have given their consent to be tattooed by him ages ago (and they generally use him as their only tattoo artist). Any "naughty" tattoos like the one referenced (which is on Garen), is hidden by clothes and stuff like that. When it comes to a Sharpie, all bets are off, he will draw all over you. Tattoos, though? Different. Also, due to the nature of getting tattoos and safety, he's not actually doing it when they've had more than 1 beer (Obi is totally making it sound worse because he's an ass). If it's more, he'll draw on them and take a picture and let them decide when they're sober if they want it or not. 
> 
> He loves his friends dearly, and also will throw down hard for them. I can't wait for you all to meet him! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think?? I posted this on Tumblr? But anyway, I updated some bits of it. So have minor tweaks.

It had been a long, long day and all he wanted to do after his shower was order a pizza--he was thinking no veggies, tons of meat, dripping with grease--drink beer, become one with his couch, and watch the most B horror movies he could find on Netflix. There were a lot of B horror movies on Netflix, he'd even go so far as to say D or F movies. They were so bad they were good and he wanted to just sit on his couch and rot his brain. 

Rex was just rinsing off the last of the soap when he heard voices from other people in his apartment. The fuck? He turned the water off and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist and cursing the fact he needed to do laundry. His towel was one of those ridiculous gym towels--the ones that were too small and never actually soaked up any water. 

He went out into living room by way of the kitchen, where he promptly collided with another person, sending them both crashing to the ground. He went to grab their arm to steady them and missed, grabbing at the man's chest instead and oh, that was definitely a piercing there. They slid together in a pile of limbs, the slim man ending up in his lap, t-shirt-clad chest pressed against his wet one, faces scant inches from each other. He had pretty eyes, Rex realized with a start, for a burglar. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said with a flush. 

Help, Rex wailed internally. That was a Scottish accent and it was sexy as hell. As he leaned back he could see that the man was a ginger--fuck--and that his t-shirt was white and turning almost see-through from the leftover water of Rex's shower. Yes, his nipples were pierced and he had ink down along his right arm and half of his left, and his chest looked to have a damned lot of ink too. 

Rex was having a very difficult time trying to keep certain parts of his anatomy from becoming a little too involved in this situation. Especially since the man was straddling his lap, hands braced against Rex's chest, flushed from embarrassment, and looking very disheveled. Rex wanted to give him another reason for looking that way. 

He heard snickering and then Cody was reaching down to help the man up. "Hey, bro," he said. 

"Cody," Rex said, rolling his eyes. Of course. He made sure the towel was staying in place as the other got up, but Cody was also dropping clothes in his lap. "Thanks?" 

"Go get dressed," Cody said. "I'll introduce you to my friend once you've got clothes on." 

"No need to rush on my account," the ginger said, smiling as he looked at the walls and not at Rex. 

Cody elbowed him gently. "Really? No." 

Rex got to his feet, keeping the towel in front of his bits, and edged his way into the bedroom. The ginger had only shrugged at Cody before going to look at Rex's DVD collection. Once the door was closed, Rex let out a shaky breath. Ooh, that was different. A good different. A sexy different. 

Cody didn't normally have friends Rex didn't know, they only had about a year's age difference between them and tended to run in the same crowd, but the ginger? Definitely not someone Rex had ever met before. He'd remember. 

He dried off with the crappy towel and pulled on his clothes, grumbling when nothing fit comfortably because fuck, he was half-hard. That was mildly embarrassing but considering the way the other man had looked at him, Rex was pretty sure he wasn't the only one with a problem at the moment. He tugged the shirt over his head and opened his bedroom door, going back out into the living room to see Cody already making himself at home while… 

That shirt was still really damned see-through. 

"You, uh, want another shirt?" Rex asked. "You can't be warm in that." 

"If you wouldn't mind," the ginger said with a smile, already reaching down and peeling it off. 

"Just kill me now," Cody groaned, going into the kitchen. "You got pizza in here, bro? I think we need pizza." 

"Was gonna order out," Rex called, staring. The ginger did have a lot of tattoos, yes, but some of them looked like they had been done on the fly--was that a cartoon zombie eating a brain?--while others were clearly several sessions worth of color and shading. He had muscles, nice ones, and two silver barbells through his nipples and Rex was going to get get him a new shirt now because otherwise he was going to have even more of a problem. 

The ginger, damn him, was laughing. 

He had a nice laugh. 

Rex found a t-shirt in his closet that would fit the other man, considering he wasn't as wide in the shoulders as either Rex or Cody, and it was a heavier cotton than whatever he had been wearing. It was a comfy shirt, a green henley, that Rex usually wore when he was running errands or being lazy. It had some bleach and paint stains on the hem and the right wrist cuff, but it would do the job. 

"What kind of pizza do you like, anyway?" Cody was asking the ginger. "If you say pineapple, I am taking you back to dad's and leaving you there." 

The ginger wrinkled his nose. "Fuck no, pineapple is awful. Buffalo chicken is good, though, extra bacon." 

Rex handed him the shirt, "Here you go. Should keep you warm." 

The man flashed him a smile--help!!--and pulled it on. "Thanks," he said. "Since your brother lacks all manners whatsoever, I'm Obi-Wan." He held out his hand. 

"Rex," he said, shaking Obi-Wan's hand. 

"He plays cards with dad," Cody said, digging around Rex's fridge. "He's looking for a place to live and I mentioned how your building has a couple of open spots. Which is why we came by, so he could see what the place looks like." 

"You need a place to stay?" Rex asked. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Jango's kindly offered the spare room for the moment but I've already decided I can only take two days of him and Boba." 

Rex grinned as Cody laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right. If you want, I have a second bedroom too," he offered. "I work in Jersey City with this asshole, most of the time, so the hours are a little weird but it's not nearly as insane as what you'd get with dad and a high schooler. It'd also save you from having to find a place, rent or buy, deal with the bullshit of all of that." 

Obi-Wan looked startled but pleased. "I, er, also have some work in Jersey City, though it's pretty hit or miss for when it happens. I'd appreciate it and I could help with rent and bills." 

Cody was laughing under his breath in Maori, something Jango had made sure all his children had learned, and Rex rolled his eyes. 

"One second," he said to Obi-Wan, who looked amused but nodded. 

Rex advanced on his brother and grabbed him--or attempted to. Cody was a slippery bastard and made it hard to actually get a hold on him, and they ended up wrestling to the ground, bitching at each other good naturedly in Maori as they did so. Obi-Wan got out of their way, laughing, as they rolled past him. 

"You two good now?" Obi-Wan asked as they stopped, both catching their breath as they lay on the floor. 

"Eh," Rex said. 

"Maybe," Cody said. 

Obi-Wan crouched down and poked Cody's cheek. "You, Officer Fett, have lost all your badass cred with me. All of it." 

"I am such a motherfucking baddass," Cody scoffed. 

"You were rolling around on a kitchen floor with your brother like a five-year-old," Obi-Wan said. "Street cred is _gone_." 

Rex laughed as Cody scowled. The ginger was sassy too! "I'm keeping you," Rex said. "It's official, I am keeping you." 

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "I am not opposed to that." 

Cody made a choking noise as he got to his feet. "Pheromones," he muttered. "Can't. Fucking. Breathe." 


	5. Chapter 5

Cody's parting shot to Rex when he and Obi-Wan had left was along the lines that if Rex was that hungry that he knew where he could find his meal. It was rather fascinating to see the ginger blush as he laughed, thoroughly embarrassed but just as interested. The only downside to actually acting on his "hunger", as his brother put it, was that he'd have to deal with his father and Rex and Jango hadn't seen eye-to-eye in a few years. 

The Biscuit Incident haunted all of them. 

"You're impossible," Fives said as they stood in line for coffee after their morning run. "It's _dad_ , it's not like he's going to take you out back and shoot you." 

"He's still pissed at me," Rex said. 

"Even he doesn't hold a grudge that long," Fives said. 

Rex rolled his eyes. Jango Fett wrote the damned book on holding grudges. 

"Think of it this way," Echo, one of their many cousins, said with a grin when they got to work. "If you're too scared of your dad to go get a hot piece of ass then you deserve to die sad and alone." 

"I can make you disappear without a trace and no one would blame me," Rex said. 

"I handle all the demolitions for the District," Echo said. "You really wanna try that?" 

"Also, I'd shoot you first," Fives said, draping himself over Echo's shoulders with a mock-ferocious look. "My partner. No touching." 

"Family," Rex said. "I can still fuck with family. I'm also older than you and can still kick your ass." 

Cody snorted. "Fives kicked Wolffe's ass last week, you really wanna try that?" 

Rex scowled. He hated his family. They all deserved to be poisoned by bad burritos. He hunched down at his desk, drinking the bad breakroom coffee, and focused on his cases as Fives asked Cody for information about the hottie. Cody, the asshole, pulled up Obi-Wan's arrest record and mugshot. 

It was a good mugshot. 

Rex needed to think of a way to get back at Fives, because that brother would not shut up, and everyone in the office was egging him on. Fives lived for this shit. Baby brothers, man, spoiled fucking rotten and they knew it. Of course, that had all been ruined by Boba coming along six years later and everyone staring at Jango in varying degrees of "what the fuck?" and "really, dad?" 

Rex's day got even worse when, around lunchtime, Jesse swung by. Jesse was Kix's boyfriend and worked at a nearby fire engine, and while he wasn't family in the blood-sense, the Fetts had more or less adopted him once Kix made it clear that Jesse was his and was staying. 

No one messed with Kix. 

Kix was the middle brother, who had a nasty habit of putting all of them in their places by any means necessary, and was one of the leading surgeons in New York City. He took a sadistic sort of glee in knocking all of them down a few pegs whenever he thought they were getting a little too smug. 

Rex was not looking forward to Kix finding out about his latest crush. 

Jesse was grinning, phone already out. "You're basically letting your dad cockblock you," he said. "Kix says you haven't gotten laid in like, what, a year? Two years?" 

"There's a difference between getting laid and dating!" Rex said. "And I'm not letting my dad cockblock me!" 

It had maybe only been six months. He had been busy with work! Why the fuck was he justifying himself to his own mind? 

"You are," Cody said with a grin as he stared at the paperwork he was fake doing. "Our dad, the mighty dragon, protecting the innocent princess, Obi-Wan, in his tower." 

Rex stared at him, mildly horrified of the mental images that had just conjured. "Never talk again." 

"When's the last time you got laid?" Jesse asked, still texting Kix. "I'm asking for science." 

Rex threw a pen at the other man. "Tell Kix that if he wants to know to ask me himself." 

Jesse looked at him and grinned. "Your funeral," he said, thumbs flying across his screen. 

Seconds later, Rex's phone started buzzing and lighting up on his desk. He stared at it, mildly disturbed, as it did not stop. The notification list kept growing too, all text messages, all of them from Kix. 

"You forgot what an annoying shithead Kix can be," Cody said, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Technology has only made him worse." 

"He has a textbomb app," Jesse added. "Your life is literally over." 

Rex grabbed his phone and blocked Kix's number, deleting the mass amount of text messages. Fuck it, he'd unblock his brother later, when the little shit grew up. He was also manfully ignoring the way Fives and Echo were falling all over each other in their laughter and how Cody had slumped over at his desk, shoulders shaking. 

"I hate you all," Rex said. "I'm divorcing you. You are all being excommunicated. From now on I am an only child." 

"You really, really need to get laid," Jesse said. "Works wonders for the Fett temperament." 

Rex stared at him and shuddered. "That is my baby brother you are talking about, please shut up." 

Jesse shrugged. "Not like I'm telling you his kinks or anything." 

That's when their Captain walked in. After being thoroughly yelled at about how no one gave a shit about Rex's sex life--false, almost everyone in the office wanted to know about Obi-Wan it seemed--they got back to their casework. Jesse smirked and wiggled his phone at Rex before running out the door as the Captain stomped after him. 

"Man up and take him out to dinner," Cody said, as they worked on their paperwork, making sure to keep quiet. "So what if dad's there. Get over it." 

Rex rolled his eyes and shoved a folder at Cody. "Fine, I will. Now shut up and get back to work." 

Cody threw a paperclip at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe is a cousin in this thing. Same with Echo. I'm not sure if Wolffe and Echo are brothers or...yeah. Not sure yet. They'll let me know. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut cometh... *bursts out laughing*

His dad was waiting for him at the door, smirking, and Rex nearly turned around and got back on his bike. He hated his family, hated them so much. 

"You owe Boba some quality time," Jango said as he held the door open. 

"I see Boba plenty," Rex protested. "I shoot hoops with him." 

Jango glared at him. "What, it's just me you avoid?" 

Rex knew better than to say anything to that. 

"Jango," Obi-Wan said from behind him. "You can be utterly terrifying and you know it." 

"They're my kids," Jango said. 

"So?" Obi-Wan said, sliding under Jango's arm and poking his cheek. "That's not going to stop you being terrifying. Now, kindly fuck off and go grouch at the TV. I'm going to have dinner somewhere else that's not listening to you and Boba bitch about baseball scores." 

"I'll have you know--" 

"Quick," Obi-Wan said, grabbing Rex's hand, "save me!" 

"You have him back by ten now, you hear!" Jango shouted after them. 

Rex laughed and let Obi-Wan drag him away, flipping his dad off as they went. It seemed like the other man was pretty damned good at saving himself. Of course, by letting Obi-Wan lead he also got to shamelessly oogle the other man's incredibly fine ass in denim. 

"Car?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around. 

"Bike," Rex said, pointing to his motorcycle. It wasn't anything special, like a lot of people were driving these days, all suped up and decked out. His motorcycle was a classic Harley Davidson 1974 Shovelhead, all shined up chrome with blue accents, that he had mostly restored himself. He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. Sometimes people weren't comfortable with motorcycles and while he _did_ have a car, the weather had only gotten nice enough within the past three weeks to take the bike out. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he turned to Rex. He reached out, grabbing Rex by the face and pulling him into a kiss that fried Rex's brain cells. All he could comprehend was heat, tongue, the taste of cinnamon, and his hands went to the other's waist. Holy shit, the ginger could kiss. 

"You are wonderful!" Obi-Wan said, breathless as he broke the kiss, eyes bright. 

"Uh, thank you?" Rex said, hands flexing on Obi-Wan's waist. He didn't know what he wanted to do right then, but he knew he wanted more of that man's mouth any way he could get it. 

"I love motorcycles," Obi-Wan said, smiling shyly. 

"Well, you are in luck," Rex said, "because to leave here we need to get on the bike." 

"Where are going?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Rex desperately wanted to say back to his place, fuck dinner, fuck all the things, he just wanted this man in his bed now...but he wasn't that guy. Obi-Wan had smiled and given him a quick kiss before going over to run careful, reverent hands over the bike, and Rex was lost. Absolutely lost. Obi-Wan moved like he knew the mechanics behind the motorcycle, like he understood how much work it had taken to restore the Panhandle to its glory, and he was treating the bike with all the respect it deserved. 

"What, uh, what kind of bike did you have?" Rex asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. No touching, no touching, no touching. 

"A 2006 Triumph Bonneville," Obi-Wan said, looking up at him. "Not quite vintage, but I've always loved the older bikes." 

Goddammit. Rex chewed his bottom lip, trying to think things through and giving up. "You want to do dinner at my place?" he said finally. "There's some really good take-out?" 

Obi-Wan stood up, a wicked smile on his face, as he came over and looked up at Rex. "Why, Mr Fett, what do you take me for?" 

Rex wasn't sure what kind of answer that was. It didn't sound like a refusal, it actually kind of sounded like flirting, but it also wasn't a resounding yes either. He kept his hands in his pockets, not touching, being as good as he possibly could right now. "Someone I would really, really like to get to know?" he tried. 

Obi-Wan pressed close and slid his hands into Rex's back pockets, brushing a kiss against the edge of Rex's jaw. "I think take-out sounds fantastic," he said. "And it can certainly wait until we work up an appetite." 

"Oh thank god," Rex breathed. He cleared his throat and took a step back. "We should, uh, leave, though, before it gets too painful to ride on the bike." 

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, grinning, and held up his hands. "I'll behave." The 'for now' was implied. 

Rex handed him the extra helmet and straddled his bike, turning it on and reaching down to adjust himself, breath catching as Obi-Wan got on behind him, pressed maybe just a bit too close. He pulled on his own helmet and waited until the other was settled before taking off, smiling at the way Obi-Wan grabbed at him and held on. He rode with people on his bike relatively often, but this was different somehow, having someone experienced with bikes who knew how to move with him. 

It made Rex anxious to get Obi-Wan in his bed, to see how good a partner he was there. 

The apartment complex he lived in had a garage, thankfully, and assigned spaces where he could park the bike. He coasted slowly to a stop and turned the bike off, pulling his helmet off, hanging it on the handlebar. Obi-Wan was climbing off behind him, taking the helmet off and handing it back to him, eyes bright with adrenaline. 

"You really like bikes, hunh?" Rex asked, standing up and stashing the spare helmet. 

"It feels like flying," Obi-Wan said with a wide grin. "Absolute freedom." 

Rex nodded. "I can see that." 

"You know what else feels like flying?" Obi-Wan said, reaching out to take Rex's hand and linking their fingers together. "Several mutual orgasms." 

Rex closed his eyes, biting his lip and tilting his head to the side. "You are an absolute menace." 

Obi-Wan pressed close, a hand sliding under Rex's shirt. "I promise you'll enjoy it?" 

Rex grinned and pushed him away. "Not here," he growled. "Unless you want to be fucked in the garage." 

There was a sly look but Obi-Wan moved, heading to the elevators, but Rex wanted to know what that look what was about. He followed--or was it chased?--and caught the redhead around the waist as they both jabbed the up button. He kissed the side of Obi-Wan's throat, nuzzling little bites along the pale flesh. 

"What was that look for?" Rex asked. 

"Maybe on the third date," Obi-Wan said. He gasped as Rex palmed his crotch, teasingly kneading the erection straining through his jeans. "Oh, not fair." 

"Third date? What, public sex is okay by then?" Rex asked, nipping the curve of his ear. He watched the elevator click through the numbers, closer and closer. Obi-Wan was pressing back against him, arching into his touches and oh so responsive. "What can I get away with now?" 

"Everything," Obi-Wan said, darting inside the elevator as it opened. 

Rex followed him in, pressing the floor number for his apartment, and watched the other. The doors slid shut and they circled each other once before staying on opposite sides of the elevator car. There was a certain certainty that if they touched each other now that clothes were coming off. 

"Tell me what you're going to do to me once you get me inside your apartment," Obi-Wan said, smiling as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. 

Rex narrowed his eyes. "If I start on that, I'm hitting the emergency stop and I'm going to strip you down right here." 

"Right," Obi-Wan said, biting his lip. "None of that, then. That's, that's for the third date. Because I have to admit, the idea of you going down on me in an elevator is rather appealing." 

Rex advanced on him, crossing that invisible line as the elevator hit his floor, and pulled the other man against him. "Babe, I'd go down on you anywhere you wanted, even in the middle of Times Square." 

The elevator door slid open and Obi-Wan grabbed Rex by his shirt and dragged him out of it. Rex grinned, hands on the other's hips, and directing him toward the right door. He shoved Obi-Wan face-first against the door, biting at the curve of his neck as he fished his keys out of jacket pocket, trying not to rut against the other's ass. Obi-Wan wasn't helping, moaning softly in encouragement, pressing back against him and grabbing Rex's ass. 

"Door, sweetheart," Rex said, giving up and tugging jacket and shirt to the side to better taste the other's skin. "Need to open the door." 

"So open the door," Obi-Wan said, turning his head to look at him. "I'm not stopping you." 

Rex licked his lips and pulled away just enough to get his key in the lock and open the door. Obi-Wan let Rex grab his hand and pull him into the apartment, smiling widely, as Rex kicked the door shut behind them. 

"We're alone," Obi-Wan said, looking around. "Not in public." 

"Whatever will we do?" Rex asked, trying not to pounce like an overly excited high school kid. He was a grown ass man. He wouldn't explode if he didn't get naked with Obi-Wan immediately, he could take-- 

"I'm thinking you need to get naked," Obi-Wan said as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, tossing it at Rex. "Because, darling? If I don't get your hands or your mouth on me soon, I might do something incredibly rash." 

Rex dropped Obi-Wan's shirt to the ground, getting rid of his own jacket and shirt, hands going to his belt. "Yeah? And what about my cock, beautiful?" 

Obi-Wan walked over, pushing Rex's hands out of the way, undoing his belt and pulling his fly down. "I have such plans for you and your cock," he purred, slipping a hand inside Rex's jeans and palming him. "I want to ride you, have you bend me over whatever piece of furniture you want and fuck me as hard as you can, before you take me to bed and show me what it's like to go slow." 

Rex pulled him into a kiss, needing to make him shut up before he came just from Obi-Wan's voice alone. Something to play with in the future, maybe, but right now he was on-board for everything his lover had just said. 

"You're wearing too much," Obi-Wan murmured against his lips, pulling his hand away. 

"So are you," Rex said, stepping back. "What do you want, to be naked faster or tease each other more?" 

  
"Naked," Obi-Wan decided. "There are so many better ways to tease you." 

Rex laughed and shoved his jeans and underwear down, bending down to get his boots off, as Obi-Wan started in on his own jeans. Clothes were evil and, as Rex looked up, he mentally voted that they immediately find and join a nudist colony. In the dim light of his apartment, Obi-Wan looked like everything Rex had ever wanted. 

He knew, from loaning him the shirt, that the other was muscled and tatted and utterly gorgeous, but seeing him fully bare made it clear how perfect he really was. Rex was in shape for his job and because he liked feeling the burn from a workout, but he wasn't sure if he'd want to try fighting Obi-Wan. As he pulled the other close, kissing him and running his hands over his sides, he could feel the strength hidden there. 

Maybe he'd suggest Obi-Wan join them for workouts at some point, see him take his brothers down. 

"Stop thinking," Obi-Wan growled at him. 

"Make me," Rex taunted, hands on Obi-Wan's ass. 

Obi-Wan's head tipped back as he groaned, grinding against him. He could feel the hot length of Obi-Wan's cock rub against, against his stomach, and he moved a hand to wrap around both of them tightly. 

"Lube," Obi-Wan hissed, eyes slitting open. "Please tell me you have it around here somewhere." 

Rex gave the cocks in his hand an awkward stroke, still enough to send them both gasping, and kissed Obi-Wan quickly. "Couch," he said. "In the cushions." 

"You jack off here?" Obi-Wan asked, running his hands over Rex's chest, blunt nails catching on his nipples. "Sit on that wonderful couch, legs spread, playing with your balls as you jack off to something on TV?" 

Rex nuzzled Obi-Wan's ear, nipping the tip, as he started to move them in the direction of said couch. Lube needed to happen now. He need to be inside this wonderful, intoxicating man now or he was going to explode. "Was sitting there a couple hours ago," he murmured into Obi-Wan's ear. "Fresh from a shower, hand wrapped around my cock, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you tonight, hoped that you'd let me do. Don't need porn, got my mind, babe, got the memory of you in my lap and you stripping for me." 

"Yeah?" Obi-Wan breathed, eyes wide. "Tell me." 

"No," Rex said, nipping his lip. "I'll show you next time instead. Maybe I'll even handcuff you to my headboard and put on a show for you. Would you like that?" 

Obi-Wan swallowed and leaned forward, nibbling along Rex's jaw, hands pinching and stroking and constantly moving. They'd reached the couch and Rex pinned the ginger against the arm, his thigh between the other's leg, as he rummage for the bottle he knew was there. Obi-Wan's hips flexed as he rode Rex's thigh, mouth latched onto Rex's throat and probably making an impossible-to-cover hickey for tomorrow. 

Rex didn't care. Let the whole office see how much sex he was getting, because if he was honest? There would be so much sex tonight. If Obi-Wan felt the slightest bit as desperate as he did then they were definitely going to be going several rounds. 

His hand found the bottle and he gave a little victorious noise. Obi-Wan took it from him, pushing him back, and popping the lid. 

"Condoms?" Obi-Wan asked, already pouring lube on his fingers. 

Rex swore, going for the drawer in the coffee table and pulling out a strip, and heard a moan. He turned and saw the ginger had bent himself over the couch, bracing himself on the back of the couch, and was already fingering himself open. Rex licked his lips, listening to the breathy noises Obi-Wan was making and watching as he worked himself like someone who had no patience. 

"Slow down," Rex said, dropping the condoms on the couch and slicking his own fingers with the lube. "I'm not going to hurt you and we have all night." 

"You won't," Obi-Wan said, letting Rex's fingers replace his. He rocked back on them, groaning. "Fuck, just, I don't think I've wanted anyone this bad in years." 

Rex kissed Obi-Wan's shoulders, tracing the stark black ink with his tongue as he added a third finger and listened to the other gasp for more. He worked Obi-Wan with his fingers, wanting him loose, ready, accepting of everything Rex could give him. He was staying away from the other's prostate, not wanting this to be over so fast, wanting to tease. His cock was aching he was so hard and he was trying to decide if he wanted Obi-Wan here, bent over his couch, or against the wall. 

"I'm good, I'm good, please," Obi-Wan begged. "Rex, please, please, trust me." 

Rex spread his fingers, teasing, and listened to the creative swearing. "Wall or couch?" he asked, sliding his fingers free. 

Obi-Wan grabbed the condoms and lube, a little squirting out of the bottle and onto the man's hand, and he slid out from under Rex. "Wall," he said breathlessly, a wide smile on his face. He ripped one of the condoms free and stepped in close, rolling it onto Rex's cock slowly as he stroked him. "Leverage is everything sometimes." 

Rex growled, taking the lube and being generous as he slicked himself. "Leverage, eh?" he asked, advancing on the other until they were up against a wall. Obi-Wan leaned in, kissing him hungrily before turning around and pushing his ass back. Rex wrapped a hand around his hip, kissing his shoulder again, and taking his cock in hand before lining up. "Ready?" 

"Fuck me like you mean it," Obi-Wan said, looking over his shoulder. His head tipped back and he gasped as Rex pushed in slowly, loving the way the other man's body yielded to him as it clenched. "Yes, fuck, Rex." 

Rex peppered kisses along his shoulders, nuzzling against his neck, and finally finding his mouth. "So good, Obi, so good," he murmured. "You good? Tell me when." 

Obi-Wan whined against his mouth, kissing him sloppily before turn his head to breathe. "Move, I need, oh _fuck_." 

Rex gripped Obi-Wan's hips and did as asked, pulling out just the slightest before pushing back in hard. Obi-Wan shouted in approval, hips flexing in Rex's hands, and they set a brutal pace together, both of them needing so much. Rex made a string of hickeys along Obi-Wan's throat and shoulders, purring praises at him as he pounded into him, egged on by Obi-Wan's demand for more. He knew when he struck Obi-Wan's prostate as the man shouted loud enough that Rex was probably going to receive noise complaints from his neighbors, not that he cared. Not with this gorgeous man under him, begging for him to fuck him harder, to move, to give him everything. Obi-Wan had his hands braced on the wall above his head, using the position to shove back onto Rex's cock, driving them both to desperation. 

"Touch yourself," Rex said, nipping at Obi-Wan's ear, feeling his balls starting to tighten. "I want to see you come, feel you clench tight around me." 

Obi-Wan groaned, panting, and freed a hand to grab at his cock and stroke himself fast. Rex bit his shoulder as the other cried out, clamping down tight around him, and fuck if that wasn't the last bit he needed to come as well. He muffled his cry against Obi-Wan's skin, pushing them both against the wall, pinning Obi-Wan there. Rex rested his head against the heaving shoulders in front of him, kissing them, and slowly withdrew from the other's body, one hand gripping the edge of the condom. He tugged Obi-Wan with him, controlling their fall to the floor, sprawling with the other man as they panted for breath. 

"Holy shit," Obi-Wan said after a moment. 

"Mmm," Rex agreed, pulling off the condom and tying it off, tossing it...somewhere. He held the other against him and nuzzled the red strands of hair. He smelled so good. 

"Dinner," Obi-Wan said after a moment. "Something with calories. And then I want another round." 

Rex laughed, finding Obi-Wan's mouth and kissing him. "I will do my solemn best to make sure you cannot walk tomorrow." 

Obi-Wan nipped his bottom lip and looked pleased. "I'll hold you to that." 


End file.
